Celebration - Kool and the Gang (Hyp, Nod and Mutt Fandub) Port Coquitlam Bowling
This one has the Celebration from Kool and the Gang (Hyp, Nod and Mutt Fandub from The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving) Lyrics * Hyp: Why? Why?! Because we are bigger! And bigger's smarter! Bigger is meaner, and bigger is betterbigger's smarter! Bigger is meaner, and bigger is better! * (as the song plays) * Nod and Mutt: (singing) Yahoo! Celebration! * Hyp: (singing) Yahoo! This is your celebration! * Nod and Mutt: (singing) Celebrate good times, come on! * Hyp: (singing) Let's celebrate! * Nod and Mutt: (singing) Celebrate good times, come on! * Hyp: (singing) Let's celebrate! * Nod: (singing) There's a party goin' on right here / A celebration to last throughout the years / So bring your good times and your laughter too / We gonna celebrate your party with you! * Mutt: (singing) Come on now, celebration / Let's all celebrate and have a good time! * Hyp and Nod: (singing) Celebration! * Nod: (singing) We gonna celebrate and have a good time! * Hyp: (singing) It's time to come together / It's up to you, what's your pleasure? * Mutt, Hyp and Nod: (singing) Everyone around the world come on! * Nod and Mutt: (singing) Yahoo! * Hyp: (singing) It's a celebration! * Nod and Mutt: (singing) Yahoo! * Hyp: (singing) It's a celebration! * Nod and Mutt: (singing) Celebrate good times, come on! * Hyp: (singing) Let's celebrate! * Nod and Mutt: (singing) Celebrate good times, come on! * Hyp: (singing) Let's celebrate! * Nod: (singing) There's a party goin' on right here / A dedication to last throughout the years / So bring your good times and your laughter too / We gonna celebrate your party with you! * Mutt: (singing) Come on now, celebration / Let's all celebrate and have a good time, yeah, yeah, yeah! * Hyp and Nod: (singing) Celebration! * Hyp: (singing) It's time to come together / It's up to you, what's your pleasure? * Mutt, Hyp and Nod: (singing) Everyone around the world come on! * Nod and Mutt: (singing) Yahoo! * Hyp: (singing) It's a celebration! * Nod and Mutt: (singing) Yahoo! * Hyp: (singing) It's a celebration! * Nod and Mutt: (singing) Celebrate good times, come on! * Hyp: (singing) Let's celebrate! * Nod and Mutt: (singing) Celebrate good times, come on! * Hyp: (singing) Let's celebrate! * Mutt: (singing) We're gonna have a good time tonight / Let's celebrate, it's all right / We're gonna have a good time tonight / Let's celebrate, it's all right, baby * Nod: (singing) We're gonna have a good time tonight! * Hyp and Mutt: (singing) Celebration! * Nod: (singing) Let's celebrate, it's all right / We're gonna have a good time tonight * Hyp and Mutt: (singing) Celebration! * Nod: (singing) Let's celebrate, it's all right! * Nod and Mutt: (singing) Celebrate good times, come on! * Hyp: (singing) Let's celebrate! * Nod and Mutt: (singing) Celebrate good times, come on! * Hyp: (singing) It's a celebrate! * Nod and Mutt: (singing) Celebrate good times, come on! * Hyp: (singing) Let's celebrate! * Mutt: (singing) 'Cause everything's gonna be alright, let's celebrate! * Nod and Mutt: (singing) Celebrate good times, come on! * Hyp: (singing) Let's celebrate! * Nod and Mutt: (singing) Celebrate good times, come on! Only appears in * 99 -- Richard Tyler (Animated) (The Pagemaster) * 100 -- Pac-Man (Pac-Man World 3) * 101 -- Taran (The Black Cauldron) * 102 -- Sadler (Exile) * 103 -- Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * 104 -- Michael (Rock with Barney (1991) * 105 -- Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * 106 -- Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) * 107 -- Milhouse (The Simpsons) * 108 -- Billy (Rolie Polie Olie (2002) * 109 -- Tuff (Kirby Right Back at Ya) * 110 -- Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * 111 -- Phineas (Phineas & Ferb) * 112 -- Zowie (Rolie Polie Olie (2002) * 113 -- Lilo (Lilo and Stitch (2002) * 114 -- Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars) * 115 -- Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * 116 -- Arthur Read (Arthur (1996) * 117 -- Rosie (Caillou) * 118 -- Mario (Super Mario RPG The Legend of the Seven Stars) * 121 -- Young Simba (The Lion King (1994) * 122 -- Caillou in grey shirt (Caillou in Season 1) * 123 -- Troddler (Troddlers (Amiga) * 124 -- Fievel (An American Tail (1986) * 125 -- Toad (Mario Party 7) * 126 -- Bart (The Simpsons) * 127 -- Amy Rose (Sonic X) * 128 -- Nemo (Finding Nemo (2003) * 129 -- Claire Redfield (Resident Evil 2) * 130 -- Tails (Sonic Heroes) * 131 -- Kirby (Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards) * 132 -- Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * 133 -- Stanley Griff (Stanley (Playhouse Disney) * 134 -- Piglet (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * 135 -- Bugs Bunny (Space Jam) * 136 -- Woody (Toy Story (1995) * 137 -- Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) * 138 -- Franklin the Turtle (Franklin (1997) * 139 -- Sonic (Sonic Heroes) * 140 -- Link (Super Smash Bros Melee) * 141 -- Littlefoot (The Land Before Time (1988) * 142 -- Yoshi (Super Smash Bros Melee) * 143 -- SpongeBob (SpongeBob Squarepants) * 144 -- Oliver (Oliver & Company) * 145 -- Young Link (Super Smash Bros Melee) * 146 -- Little Bear (Little Bear (1995) * 147 -- Toadette (Mario Party 7) * 148 -- Dash Parr (The Incredibles (2004) * 149 -- Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid (1998) * 150 -- Abe (Oddworld Abe's Oddysee) * 151 -- Pikachu (Pokémon the First Movie) * 152 -- Olie (Rolie Polie Olie (2002) * 153 -- Tommy Pickles (Rugrats (1998) * 154 -- Shawn (Barney & Friends (1992) * 155 -- Donkey (Shrek (2001) * 156 -- Stitch (Lilo and Stitch (2002)